


Mine

by theHunter_and_theNinja



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHunter_and_theNinja/pseuds/theHunter_and_theNinja
Summary: Geralt doesn't like other people touching what's his.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 453





	Mine

Geralt grunted with effort as he swung his sword at the beast. The kikimore hissed and spit venom at him. He ducked and rolled to the side with agility only possessed by witchers and monsters. The legs of the queen landed next to his head with a loud thump, kicking the loose dirt of her nest into his eyes. He flinched away and swung up, cutting off one of her front legs. He could hear her flesh burn from the insectoid oil he’d coated his blade with.

The kikimore screamed in agony and stumbled back giving Geralt the chance to stand. He dropped into a defensive pose and cast quen on himself as the queen shot one of her webs at him, hoping to real him in and sink her fangs into his flesh. The shield burst in a shower of golden sparks as he rolled to the side and struck again, this time grazing the size of her abdomen.

Again she screeched and hissed, lashing out in a blind rage. She struck the wall just above his head as he jumped out of the way. He yelled as he brought his sword down cutting off another one of her many limbs. She screamed in pain and collapsed onto the ground, spitting acid and trying in vain to stand. Geralt hissed as some of her venom landed on the area of his legs where one of her many children had managed to slice through his pants, leaving some of his flesh exposed.

He barely registered the pain, however, as he stepped forward and shoved the tip of his sword into the queen’s head. Her hissing and shrieking stopped abruptly and her body felt limply to the floor. Geralt breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the body fall lifeless to the ground. He pulled his sword from her head before swiftly beheading her.

He glanced around and used igni to destroy the rest of the eggs. This was one monster hunt he really didn’t want to have to repeat. He’d spent all day clearing out the kikimore infestation, slogging through endless tunnels filled with the nasty beasts. If he’d known how truly extensive the nest was, he’d have asked for more money. Hell, if he wasn’t dealing with a poor farming village in the bogs of no man’s land, he might demand more anyway. But this wasn’t Toussaint and he didn’t have the heart to ask more of people who’d already offered him all they had.

He paused to take some of their claws, venom, and skin for later. He might be able to sell the items in the next town for some extra coin. That, plus Jaskier’s performances at the local inn, would probably earn them enough coin to buy them rooms and food for the next week or two, depending on where they choose to go next.

Geralt frowned as he approached the entrance to the tunnel network and noticed it was dark out. He’d entered the caves a little before noon and he was shocked it had taken him so long to clear out the nest. Now that the potions he’d taken were starting to wear off, and had been for a while, he could feel the remnants of kikimore venom burning his skin.

He made his way over to the stream he’d passed on his way to the nest and dropped the kikimore’s head on the bank before wading into the water, still wearing his clothes. The strong current washed the venom from his clothes and skin, easing the pain significantly. He also drank a vial of his white honey potion to remove any toxins in his body. He shivered violently as he felt the remnants of his earlier potions and kikimore venom leave his body. His veins stopped pulsating and returned to their normal color as his eyes faded back to yellow from black.

He left the stream and continued on his way back into town, not bothering to even wring his shirt out. He was sure Jaskier would still shove him into a bath as soon as he’d collected his coin despite his dip in the stream. However, after several long hours of fighting venomous monsters, he found himself looking forward to it.

The bard would probably insist on tending to his wounds and giving him a massage, just like he did every time Geralt came back from a particularly difficult hunt. And as always, Geralt would pretend he didn’t need it or want it, yet allow Jaskier to take care of him anyway. It was like a strange dance the two had with neither one of them making any move to break it.

Geralt adjusted his grip on the kikimore head as he made his way into the village. He could see people staring at the head and at him as he walked past. He ignored their whispers and continued on his way to the alderman’s house in the center of town. He knocked on the door and presented the man with the head. He reacted in exactly the way Geralt had expected him to. He glared at disgust at the severed head, tossed the coin over and then shooed him out of his home.

“I don’t want to see that thing,” the alderman shouted, gagging at the sight of a monster head being presented to him, “Out!”

Geralt sighed at the ungrateful treatment, but he was used to it. Plus, the severed head was probably a disgusting sight to any normal person. He took it to the edge of town and buried it deep enough so that necrophages wouldn’t find it before making his way back to the inn.

As he approached, he could already hear Jaskier singing inside. He was playing one of the more common tunes, though Geralt was sure he’d already sung about the “white wolf” more than once.

He did his best not to call attention to himself as he entered the inn. A few people turned to see who’d arrived, but most of the patrons were so enraptured by Jaskier’s performance they paid his arrival no mind. He quietly made his way to the back of the inn and sat down at the corner table. A young barmaid came over to him with some ale and a plate of warm food.

“On the house,” she said, leaning down low enough to offer him a clear view of her cleavage, “for killing the monsters.”

“Thank you,” he replied, making sure his eyes stayed level with hers.

He didn’t want to lead the girl on and give her hope where there was none. Every bit of him belonged solely to Jaskier. When they’d found each other, after the mountain, they’d agreed to make their previously open relationship to an exclusive one. It turned out that they’d both wanted to have a closed relationship for a while, but neither of them had thought the other wanted the same thing. Jaskier had been hurt by how much attention Geralt had given to Yennefer after the djinn incident while Geralt had remained unsure of Jaskier’s feelings because of his penchant to sleep with anyone who had a pulse. In the end, Geralt had apologized for his cruel words and they’d promised to be faithful to each other.

Geralt could see the disappointment in the young woman’s eyes at his lack of interest. She stands up and lets her shoulder drop as she walks away. It’s mere moments before she’s back to smiling cheerfully at the customers as she moves from table to table.

Geralt shrugged the encounter off and turned his attention back to Jaskier as he dug into his food. He’d moved onto his old favorite, _Toss a Coin_ , and all of the patrons were singing along. Geralt hid a smile behind his tankard as he watched his partner dance around the table singing his praise. He felt it when Jaskier’s eyes landed on him and he winked at him. Geralt returned the gesture with a simple half smile, but it made Jaskier beam brightly as he continued his set.

* * *

Jaskier noticed Geralt when he first walked in, but wanted to respect his wish to pass unnoticed by not calling any attention to him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Geralt made his way to the back of the inn as per usual. He was just starting _Toss a Coin_ when he saw one of the young barmaids, lean into his partner’s face, clearly trying to flirt with him. He didn’t pay the encounter any mind, however, knowing Geralt would remain true to him. Geralt was not one to break his promises.

Jaskier had learned how seriously he took his promises when Geralt once tracked a man halfway across the continent after he promised a man he’d kill the person who raped and murdered his daughter. Their chase lasted three months and ended with Geralt running the man through with his sword. It was the first time he’d really seen Geralt go to such lengths to hunt down a human, but Geralt had been swift to remind him that anyone who takes another without permission is a monster. Jaskier couldn’t have agreed with him more.

Jaskier played a few more songs before deciding to call it a night and join Geralt at his table.

“Thank you so much, kind folk,” he said, bowing slightly, “but that is all for tonight. My witcher has returned and I must get his latest story while it’s fresh.”

The patrons seemed disappointed, but none of them got mad at him which was a relief. He put his lute away in its case, collected his earnings, and made his way over to Geralt. The young woman who’d attempted to flirt with Geralt handed him a mug of ale on his way back and he nodded his head in thanks.

The closer he got to Geralt, the better he could see his current state of mess. His hair was wet as were his clothes. Bits of monster still clung to the white of his hair and Jaskier sighed loudly, getting the witcher’s attention.

“Couldn’t you have at least changed before eating?” he asked, sitting down across from him.

“I was hungry,” Geralt replied nonchalantly, taking another sip of his ale.

“Clearly,” Jaskier snorted, gesturing to the empty plate on the table, “You couldn’t even wait for me to be done performing.”

“When have I ever done that?”

“You could’ve at least ordered me some.”

“It would’ve been cold by now.”

Jaskier huffed, feigning annoyance, “Well then, I guess I’ll just go get some myself.”

“You do that,” Geralt said lifting his tankard to his lips and draining it, “Can you get me more ale while you’re over there?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes before snatching the mug from Geralt’s hand.

“Lazy ass, witcher,” he grumbled standing up.

“You go take on a nest of kikimores and tell me again about me being lazy,” he heard Geralt call after him.

He couldn’t help but smile at their banter. It had taken years for him to get Geralt to respond so openly to him. In the beginning, that conversation would’ve consisted entirely of him talking at Geralt while he “hmmed” his way through it.

He approached the bar and smiled at the older woman standing behind it, “One plate of whatever you’re serving and another ale for my friend, please.”

“Sure thing,” the woman said, taking the mug from him and promptly filling it, “the food will be just a moment.”

He nodded his understanding and leaned against the bar. He felt some press next to him and he was confused on why they had to get so close to him when there was plenty of open space to lean, but not wanting to start anything he shifted to the side to let them by. He’d thought they just wanted to talk to the innkeeper until he felt a pair of breasts press up against his arm.

He glanced over and was met with the sight of the young woman who’d attempted to flirt with Geralt earlier. He could tell by her flushed face that she’d been drinking a bit while she was serving.

“You’re with the witcher, right?” she asked, leaning into his space.

He smiled awkwardly and slowly leaned away from her, “Yeah, we travel together.”

He wanted to tell her that they were romantic partners, but not everyone was accepting of that idea.

“I’d love to hear some of the stories that inspired those songs of yours, but the witcher wasn’t biting,” she continued softly, seemingly unaware of his disinterest as her hand found its way to his chest, “Perhaps you’d been more open to telling me about your adventures.”

He took her hand and placed it down on the bar, “I’m too tired to be good company tonight,” he said in an attempt to get her to leave him alone.

“Oh, that’s alright,” she tipped her head up and whispered seductively, “I’d be happy to do all the work.”

Jaskier really didn’t want to be rude, but she wasn’t taking the hint. Suddenly he felt a large presence approach from behind him.

“He’s taken,” a deep, familiar voice growled, a heavy hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

The woman stepped back, staring up at the witcher in fear.

“I-I’m sorry,” she stuttered, “I didn’t realize...”

“Go,” Geralt snapped, tightening his hold on Jaskier’s shoulder and glaring at the woman.

She nodded quickly before leaving to hide behind the bar. Once she was gone, the hand on his shoulder left and Geralt stepped back from him.

“Was that really necessary?” Jaskier asked, putting his elbow on the bar and turning to face his partner.

“You were taking too long,” he grumbled.

Jaskier tilted his head back a bit and to the side, “I _was_ trying not to be rude.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and smiled, “Can you finally admit that it’s easy to get you jealous?”

“No.”

“Come on Geralt, you can’t act like that and say you don’t get jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” he shrugs, “I just don’t like other people touching things that belong to me. Like Roach and my swords.”

“Ah yes, you’d kill anyone who touches your precious horse,” Jaskier teased him, “What would you do if someone ever touched me?”

Geralt leaned down closer to him and growled lowly, “Kill them slower.”

Jaskier shivered at his gravely tone and suddenly found that he wasn’t particularly hungry, for food at least. He bit his lip, ready to entice Geralt to go up to their room when the innkeeper returned. He could get over the monster residue in Geralt’s hair considering sometimes he wasn’t even this clean when they did it.

“Here’s your food and the ale,” she said, taking no notice of the tension between him and Geralt.

Jaskier let his lip slip from between his teeth as he turned to accept the food. He went to thank her, but she’d already moved onto other customers.

When he turned back to Geralt, all he was met with was empty space. The man was already making his way back to their table, fresh ale in hand. Jaskier sighed but followed him over. He’d already paid for the meal so he might as well enjoy it. Even if it meant delaying what was sure to be a wonderfully exhausting night in his room with Geralt.


End file.
